Her Eyes
by SweetsRomanov
Summary: She hated him. He hated her. But that glint in her Heterochromia eyes made him fall in love with her every time but he wasn't about to admit that to his rival. (Story based in a distant future of Fairy tail. Has multiple characters, will have more mature content as the story progress. Includes some characters that don't exist such as Nashi!)
1. Prologue: Fate

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Hiro Mashima work, although I may have become obsessed with it a little bit to0 much, hehe!_**

* * *

Prologue: Fate

Lucy walked into the home she had been walking into for four years now and was greeted by a familiar hug around her legs.

"Mommy!" shrieked a little pink hair girl. Lucy chuckled and picked up her daughter, wrapping the childs legs around her waist and the child hugging around Lucy's neck, burying her face into the crock of her neck.

"Hey sweetheart! What are you doing up so late? Did daddy give into your cuteness again?" Lucy smiled as Natsu walked up, scratching the back of his head, giving an innocent smile.

"She said she really missed you and wanted to wait for you to come home from your mission." He leaned over to kissing Lucy on her cheek. "How was the mission anyway?" Lucy started walking to the little girls' room, Natsu following only slightly behind.

"It could of um…" she looked over at Natsu, "let's just say I wish you were there. At least I would have had a little bit of excitement. It was a little too easy". Natsu laughed, placing his hand on the small of Lucy's back.

"Next time, next time hopefully someone can watch the little squirt!" he smiled his signature grin.

"I wanna come wit'!" said the overly excited toddler, lifting her head from the crock of Lucy's shoulder. She showed the same smile Natsu was using.

"Oh? Want to see your AWESOME dad in action eh?" Natsu flexed his left bicep, smirking as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, hey! Maybe she wants to see her mommy's spirits in action!" Lucy defended as she kneel to lay the little girl down in her small bed that Reedus had made the little girl before she was even born.

"um….yes!" she looked at both of her parents with her chocolate brown eyes. They chuckled and Lucy leaned over to kiss the girls forehead, standing up and backing away slightly to let Natsu do the same.

"Alright, maybe Nashi, if-" she pointed her right index finger at Nashi "-you go to bed on time for a whole week."

"A…wole weak?" Nashi said, testing the words forming out of her mouth.

"Annnd, Listens to daddy," Natsu walked over to kneel down after Lucy moved to her kiss her forehead as well, "or at least not tell mommy what we have been doing." He whispered into her ear. He pulled away and Nashi giggled. Natsu, seeming proud, stood up and looked over at Lucy, hoping she didn't hear.

She did though. She had her hands on her hips, glaring at him. He sheepishly smiled, cringing for a punch, but it didn't come.

"Yes, a whole week. So, no more late nights with Daddy and Happy." Lucy and Natsu walked over to the light switch and turned off the light. Nashi's night light, that Loke and Virgo helped the celestial king make, turned on and shimmered on her ceiling, showing constellations, Aquarius shining right above her bed. "Good night sweetheart."

"Nigh Mommy. Nigh Daddy." Nashi yawned and slowly closed her eyes. Natsu and Lucy walked over to the couch where happy laid peacefully, drool coming out from the corner of his smiling mouth.

"How was she today anyway?" Lucy asked quietly, not wanting to wake the cat from his peaceful slumber and just leaned against the wall adjutant to the couch.

"She was good. Only two tantrums and she was able to take a two hour nap. Oh! And she made her old man proud by actually summoning one of your spirits you gave her." Natsu said gently, leaning against the couch's arm rest. Showing his pride in his little girl.

"Aw, I'm sure Plue loved her."

"Though, I'm pretty sure Loke helped a little," Natsu expressed, stacking his hands behind his head. "For a two year old though, she did pretty good. I can't wait to show her my magic though." He smirked.

"Of course he did. He has a soft spot for her, can you blame him?" She smiled, "are you sure she can handle two different types of magical ability?"

"Sure! As long as she has her heart set on it, I'm sure she can! I believe in her, because she is smart like her mom and tough like her dad!" Natsu said pushing away from the couch and walking over to Lucy, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her on the cheek. She blushed and gave him a kiss back.

"Alright, if you say s-", Lucy was interrupted by a knocking at their door. She looked over at Natsu, who whipped around to face the door, popping his knuckles. Lucy pushed away from the wall and reached for her leather pouch containing her keys. Natsu sniffed the air. "I'm assuming we're not supposed to be expecting anyone?"

"No, and I don't recognize this scent either. It smells new…" Natsu started walking towards the door, followed by Lucy. She reached for the door knob, opening it and letting Natsu go out first.

But no one was there. He walked out more, searching around the porch. He looked down and noticed a wicker basket. He sniffed again, kneeling down to sniff the basket and peered inside.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked as she walked out, looking around.

"Look." Natsu pulled out a baby bundled up in thin, delicate blanket that was white and seemed old but didn't look like it even had been used at the same time. The baby's head had a lot of orange hair and seemed to be sleeping. He cradled the baby in his arms gently, his muscle remembering when Nashi was this size. "I guess someone was in a hurry. They left a baby and didn't even say why."

"it barely looks a month old." Lucy came closer to see the baby's face, caressing the baby's' head. She looked back out into the darkness in front of their house then at the wicker basket, walking towards it to pick it up.

"Can we keep it?" Natsu questioned.

"I don't know Natsu. I really want to but…Maybe we shou-"

"I'm gonna checks it gender." Natsu said as he went into the house and sat down the couch, laying the baby down and starting to undress it.

"Natsu! It's a human being! You can't just treat it like a baby animal!" Lucy hissed.

"What? Do you really want to keep calling the baby "it" or give it a name?"

"Well I mea-wait!" Natsu was starting to undo the diaper. She rushed over to a linen closet and pulled down a box that has newborn written on it. Opening the box, she tossed a diaper to Natsu and he caught without looking. _Teamwork till the end_ , Lucy thought smiling as she came back over.

"A girl," Natsu turned to show the naked baby to Lucy, smiling, "Aw, come on Luce! Nashi would love her! You know how much she's been wanting to be a big sister." Natsu gave Lucy his puppy eyes look with his deep Onyx colored pupils. _Must…Resist_ , Lucy thought but then broke out a smile.

"Alright, Alright." She grinned, Natsu put on his famous smile. "But-!" She held up her right hand, using her index finger. "I get to name her, seeing as you named Nashi."

Natsu shrugged. "Alright, only seems fair."

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Happy groggily said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with both of his paws.

"We found a baby on our doorstep." Natsu said, dressing the baby up, putting the new diaper back even though it wasn't necessary.

Happy gasped. "Natsu! How could you do this to Lucy! I thought you loved her?!" Happy exclaimed loudly, flying up to see the baby's face.

"Hey! She's not mine! Doesn't even look like me!" Natsu barked quietly back.

"I'm just teasing Natsu, geez. Take a joke would ya?" Happy giggled.

"Could you tease a little quieter?" Lucy hissed, nodding her head in the direction of Nashi's room. Happy covered his mouth.

"Oops. Sorry Lucy."

"Let me hold her." Lucy said, holding out her arms. Natsu picked her up, holding her head gently and placing her softly into the crock of Lucy's elbow. Lucy stared at her, a smile forming without her realizing it. "She looks so peaceful."

"Yeah, she does." Natsu said, placing his around Lucy's shoulders.

"Serenity"

"What?"

"Serenity, that's what I want to name her." Serenity opened her eyes slightly, blinking at the new found light entering in.

"Woah! Look at her eyes," Natsu noted.

"They're beautiful." Lucy cooed.

"Beautiful, and awesome!"

"I want to see!" Happy flew closer. "Woah, Blue and green! That's so cool!" Natsu looked at Lucy and kissed her on the forehead.

"Look at that, didn't even have to try and we got another baby." Natsu joked. Lucy elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, I was just kidding."

"Sure you were." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Serenity is a perfect name for her."

"Serenity Dragneel." Lucy said quietly, testing out the name.

"Has a nice ring to it." Natsu chuckled, leaning his head on Lucy's shoulder, admiring his new daughter.

"It does." She mumbled, looking at Serenity with awe.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! What I am trying to do is create a different perspective in the fairy tale world because I am a die hard NaLu fan but I wanted to create a new character(s) within the world, if that made any sense. Anyway, sorry if screwed up in some spots. I made up a draft first, typed it, reread it about three times before I became satisfied. I also want to give a huge shout out to some writers on the website who really inspired me to create a fanfic: Imakecakse, Mooifyou'recows, Rivendell101, and SpadesToStars! You guys all make great fanfics and I love reading them! Great job! I would also love to shout out (though he doesn't own an account to this website) to my husband! He gave me the idea of creating new characters in this world so I would have to really think about how cool Fairy tail really is! And also to my 3 year old son! You are the best toddler a mother could have and I'm glad that you are around so I know how a 2 year old would talk and act lol! I will be trying to update at least once a week but I am full time Pharmacy Technician (and the pharmacy I work at is entering in flu season. Yikes!). So yeah, anyways. Please please please leave a review! Tell me what you think because I am already writing down Chapter one and I don't want to publish it if this prolouge sucks in the first place. Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 1: Big sister

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of fairy tails contents. I would also like to add that if some people are sensitive about the content in this chapter, I apologize in advance. This is just part of character development and story building and sometimes characters need that._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Big Sister

Natsu and Lucy were walking to the guild hall, Nashi running a head with happy following right above her. She burst through guild hall doors, "I'M A BIG SISTER!" she shrieked. Everyone looked over at Nashi, the pink fuzzball jump up and down with excitement, her parents not quite inside the guild hall yet. Levy gained a huge smile on her face.

"WHAT! Lu! You didn't tell me first?" The blue hair wizard stood up quickly to look for Lucy to give her a congratulation hug.

"I guess Lucy and I will be expecting around the same time." Mira chuckled putting a hand on her barely visible pregnant belly. Lucy and Natsu finally walked through the guild hall doors. Every gawked at Lucy and then looked at Natsu, who was holding a baby in his arms.

"You can't go around stealing other people's kids, hot head." Gray said standing up, looking like he was about to take the baby from Natsu.

"Wha-I didn't, Ice Princess!" Natsu angrily said, glaring at Gray.

"Yea, icsh prene…prence….cold head!" Nashi tried to insult back at Gray, defending her dad.

"Natsu, I thought we had talked about this. Don't let Nashi pick up on your bad habits." Lucy deadpanned.

"I didn't! That was all on her own accord, huh Nashi?"

"yeah!" Nashi cheered. Natsu smiled proudly looking at Lucy, who was giving him the dagger stare. He cringed a little.

"You're lucky you are holding a baby, or else-," Lucy slightly lifted her right leg, mouthing "Lucy kick". Natsu gulped and everyone at the guild laughed.

"Awe, so you aren't pregnant then?" Mira said sadly, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Lucy quickly walked over to her and hugged Mira.

"No, but that's okay! We still have a baby to show off to everyone, if you want to come and see her." Lucy gently smiled to Mira and took her hand to walk back to Natsu.

"Natsu and Lucy found her on their porch," Happy said, settling down next to Lily and Carla. Both looking in the direction of the people, "she was left all alone in a basket"

"Poor thing" Wendy cooed as she walked over to Natsu and sat a crossed from him at the table he was sitting at. Carla could only stare at the baby, getting a feeling of deja'vu but couldn't quite put her paw on it.

"We named her Serenity," Lucy smiled, standing next to Natsu. "she was so peaceful looking when we took her inside. She still hasn't cried but she does whimper when she needs something." The guild "awed" in unison.

"What a beautiful name!" Mira couldn't hold back her tear anymore. Her hormones wouldn't let her. "Damn you hormones!"

"Don't worry, it only gets worse." Natsu joked, earning three punches from Mira, Wendy and Lucy. "Hey! Watch it! Holding a baby here." He held Serenity up a little, her sleeping face unmoved by the movement.

"Then hand her over to someone more qualified, Salamander." Gajeel joked, he folded his arms a crossed his chest smirking. Natsu held back a growl, controlling his urge to just run over to Gajeel and punch him in his stupid face.

"Eh, don't bother Gajeel. Flame breath isn't going to get provoked like that anymore, not with Lucy around anyway." Gray shrugged, already stripped from his clothes, into his black boxers.

"Gray! Get your clothes back on!" Juvia was holding down their son, Atreyu, down from stripping like his dad.

"But I wanna be cool like daddy!" the 3 year old struggled against his mother. Everyone laughed, probably more than they should have. Natsu stifled a laugh, trying not wake Serenity. Erza walked down from the being upstairs and walked over, hearing the whole conversation that they had.

"Let me hold the cutie." Erza finally came up to Natsu, her hair pulled up into a ponytail and she reequipped quickly into a nice purple V-neck shirt and black pair of flared jeans, so she wasn't so clink-y. Natsu was hesitant at first, she hadn't held a baby for a while, but then stood up giving Serenity to Erza's capable arms. "Aw such a darling little girl, she has strong features. I'm sure she'll be strong, just like her new found parents." Erza looked at Lucy and Natsu and they smiled.

"I just feel bad for her. There was no note left explaining who she comes from or a name they already had for her. No extra clothes or anything. They just left her on our door steps." Lucy said looking at Nashi who was playing with the other kids now. "I mean, when she grows up, she's going to notice that she isn't related to us. Don't get me wrong though, I love that we have another baby but I just feel bad. What if she was stolen from her parents and they are looking for her?"

"I believe if the parents really wanted to keep her, they'll send out search parties and if that time comes, you can always give her back but for now, seeing as there was no note, you are her guardians." Erza said, smiling at the baby as Serenity opened her eyes slightly, then giving a yawn.

"I think she'll be fine. Look at me, I don't know much about my past and I don't really need to know much because Igneel took such care of me that I always thought of him as my father anyway, and we definitely were not related. No matter what though, he loved my unconditionally." Natsu shrugged, looking over at Gray and Gajeel who were talking to each other, neither of them paying attention to the Natsu anymore. I could easily take them down! Natsu thought but a hard stare from Lucy.

"I agree with Natsu. Besides, she'll have a great family here at the guild, no matter what happens." Erza said proudly.

"You're right; I'm just a worry wort." Lucy smiled.

"Of course I am. Never doubt your master." Erza chuckled and handed Serenity over to Levy, who wasn't paying much attention at first but still took Serenity. Serenity started to whimper.

"Aw, what's wrong baby girl?" Levy stood up and cooed at Serenity, who was starting to calm down again. Gajeel looked over and smiled at Levy as she held Serenity in her arms.

"Maybe she doesn't like you." Gajeel joked.

"Or you smell." Levy retorted, not taking her eyes off of Serenity, smiling.

"Nah, I smell amazing. You even said so this morning aft-"

"Ah! Hey! No one here needs to know about that." Levy blushed deep red and walked over to the kids, going to hers. Gajeel laughed at her, slapping his hand on his knee. Levy rolled her eyes and kneeled down next to him. "Look Axel, isn't she beautiful?" Axel looked at Serenity and then back at his mom and just giggled, poking Serenity in the cheek. "Can you say baby?"

"beb…beb…bab..by?" the one year old tested the new found word in his mouth. Levy ruffled his short blue hair, chuckling at him.

"Good job honey! Maybe you'll be a big brother soon." Levy smiled, looking back at Gajeel, who was now in an arm wrestle with Elfman now, "or maybe not, for a while at least." She rolled her eyes.

As the adults fond over the new baby, Nashi watched briefly as she went back to playing with her friends happily. She was smiling big because she was very happy to have a new friend to play with.

" 'rent you jealish?" Atreyu asked, his cray blue curly hair falling just above his eyes.

"Jeal..ish? Wats jealish?" Nashi turned to the boy, a little confused.

"Wen a friend steals the wast cookie," Atreyu pointed his finger at her. "Or wen a toy was stowlen."

"I don' feel wike tat" Nashi smiled brightly, "I fweel happy! Exci….excid…really happy!"

"But 'rent you scwared tat your mommy and daddy"Atreyu looked back at Serenity, who was in his mother's arms now, and then back to Nashi with a worried look crossing his face, "will stop giving you food?"

"Wat? They won't do tat!" Nashi looked back at her parents, who seemed to have their full attention on Serenity. "Would they?" She was really confused now. More than the time she learned to use her spoon.

"You might hav to whive on your one." Atreyu said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"on my one?" Nashi has never been on her one. Even when playing hide n seek with her friends at the guild. She always had a friend around. Now she was getting scared. "I don wanna be on my one!" Nashi ran up to her mom, trying to get her attention. "Mommy? Mommy, can I have a jwuice?"

Lucy turned around and looked at Nashi, "hold on one moment okay honey?" Lucy said, her lips continued to move but Nashi only heard that word. "One". Lucy patted the girls head smiling and suddenly got called to do something. "I'll be right back with that juice after I help Erza, 'kay?" She left to help Erza, but all Nashi could do was look around as the other adults passed Serenity around. She sighed sadly.

"Maybe….maybe Atreyu's right…" Nashi felt a tear forming in her left eye, then her right. "I have to whive on my one…" She slowly snuck out of the guild hall and started walking towards a shop. She got excited and turned towards her parents but then realized, she was on her one. And that meant…"I have to earn my one jewelry… Like momma and dadda do…" She moped again and headed towards her favorite spot in the world.

* * *

Natsu smelt something was off. He looked around the guild, sniffing the air, gripping Elfmans hand as they were testing their strength. "Nashi?" He slammed Elfmans hand down like it were nothing and got up, sniffing more.

"Hey! That was very MANLY!" Elfman raised his voice about to challenge Natsu. Natsu ignored him though, walking quickly over to Lucy who was finishing up helping Erza with the task she asked her to do and talking to Cana.

"Have you seen Nashi?" Natsu asked very concerned.

"Yeah, She's over there with-" Lucy turned to face where the other kids were but didn't see Nashi among them, "Nashi?" Without even a second thought, Natsu rushed out. No one could stop Natsu, as he ran through the guild doors to find his daughter, to think about this logically. He didn't need logic, just his nose and Nashi's scent. Natsu got to the middle of the town, rushing around, looking around everywhere.

"Nashi! Where are you?!" Natsu yelled, then he got down on his hands and knees and started to sniff around like some crazed dog. He got up and followed the scent of cherry blossoms that Nashi's had snice the day she was born. He ended up following that scent to his favorite place to fish with Happy and Nashi. Natsu reached the pond and found Nashi curled up against the tree they lean against to cast their fishing lines and she was crying softly. He sighed in relief and sat down next to Nashi.

"Catch any good fish yet for Happy? I'm sure he'll be super excited, especially since it would be from you." Natsu joked, placing his large hand on the toddler's small back, covering it up entirely. Nashi flinched away though. "Hey, I'm not mad at you Pinkie. You can catch me fish too." He chuckled, placing a hand on her tiny head.

"But you don want me…" Nashi said sadly.

"What? Who said that?" Natsu asked confused.

"Atreyu.."

"Atreyu, huh? What did he say exactly?" Natsu asked slowly.

"he said" She hitched "he said I would have to whive on my one." Now she broke out into full on sobbing. Natsu was looking very confused now.

"Live on you're…one, huh?"

"Yeah! And, and now I have to earn my one jewelry!" Natsu was slowly starting to understand, at the sentence at least.

"What? Just one jewelry? No way, you are too cute! You could earn a hundred! " He tickled her side but she wasn't having it.

"Stwop it daddy! This is cerwrise! I'm….I'm jealish!" She finally admitted.

"Jealous? Why? I thought you liked Atreyu?"

"I'm jealish of sere…sere…the new baby". Ah, Natsu thought, now I see.

"And so you think you have to live on your own? Plus, earn jewels to fend for yourself, huh?"

"O…wn?" Nashi tested, mimicing Natsu.

"yes, on your own." He continued, "And, I mean if you really want to but who would Serenity look up to? Or who will pick on her when she is acting silly?" Natsu looked at his beautiful daughter, and she looked back him with her huge chocolate eyes. "Listen, Nashi, it's okay to feel jealous of the new addition to our family. Your grand-father Igneel told me it was called a little green monster. Whatever that means, but basically, we have to accept it. Learn to cope with it."

"Cape with it?"

"Cope. It means…" Natsu thought for a moment, "to deal with it. Accept it like you are accepting a gift from a friend"

"So…so I don' have to whive on my..o..w…n?"

"Not under my watch," Natsu smiled hugely. "or else mommy would have a panic attack"

"A picnic attack?"

"Panic. I'll teach you that one to you another day." Natsu pushed away from the tree he was leaning again with his back but only to lean forward onto his knees and face Nashi with is arms opened. Nashi jumped up and leapt into his arms, wrapping her short arms around his neck. He nuzzled into her neck and whispered, "I love you Nashi. Till the end and even beyond."

"I love you too, daddy" She said calmly now.

"Wanna go get some ice cream now?"

"No, I wanna see my baby sister." Nashi said showing a slight smile as she pulled away from Natsu neck.

"Alright, I'm sure everyone is also worried. Your mom might be slightly freaking out." Nashi frowned a little.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Hey now, don't be sad. I'll talk to her, don't worry. Jeez, you'll end up like your mom and have worry lines." Natsu joked and Nashi laughed. "I'm sure she'll understand plus," Natsu did his famous smile. "No one can stay mad at you! Not even gramps!" Nashi giggled.

"Can I get a pwiggy back wide?" Nashi asked. Sliding Nashi to the his back, Natsu laughed, placing her short legs on his hip bones and she wrapped her hands around his neck, at least as much as she can seeing as she is short. She laughed as well, getting into a better mood.

"Of course, Pinkie! Now, hang on tight!" Natsu placed his hands on her legs so she wouldn't fall and he ran at his inhuman speed. He ran back towards to the guild hall, Nashi laughing all the way.

As they approached the guild hall, Lucy was holding Serenity, crying out Nashi's and Natsu's name, tears going down her cheeks. "Natsu! I swear to god if you don't come back I'm taking your favorite fishing pole and breaking it half!"

"HEY! No need to get hasty! I'm right over here!" Natsu yelled, holding his left hand up to wave, while his right held onto Nashi's arms around his neck. Lucy ran over, about to sob more, holding Serenity close to her chest.

"Nashi! Where on earthland did you go? You have had me scared half to death! And everyone else for that matter." As Lucy said that, someone came running up behind her.

"I didn't find in her in the gard-Oh! You found her!" a young brown hair girl brightly said. "I'll go tell everyone!" She ran off yelling that they found Nashi and to stop the search.

"Where did you and why?!" Lucy quickly said, seeming more panicked than anything. Nashi looked down.

"Why don't we talk about it later" Natsu suggested. Lucy was about to off on him but then noticed Nashi's face.

"Alright, fine. Fine," Lucy sighed fast. Natsu pulled Nashi around to his chest and set her down gently.

"I wanna hold her." Nashi held out her arms, smiling very large. Lucy looked at Natsu a little confused and he nodded. Lucy knelt down and helped Nashi hold Serenity. "Wisten Sere…Seren…" Nashi seemed flustered as she was trying to say Serenity's' name. She looked at her hair and how it reminded of her one of her favorite sweet treats and a smile crossed her face. "Sweets. I'm your big sister. Serenity opened her eyes; Nashi giggled looking down into the two colored eyes. "Till the end and forever."

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? I thought I did pretty well with the whole "one" thing and "jealish" Haha! I was recently watching rugrats with my son and that is what inspired me to have Nashi feel jealous of her new sister. Not quite the whole adventure they went on because I wanted Natsu to bond with Nashi a little more as well but still what thought would be. Anyway, I hope everyone has a good weekend and I'm glad I was able to post twice in one week! Seeing as I did, I probably won't post anything next week. *dodges tablets and phones being thrown at me* kidding, kidding! Like I already promised, I will try to update every week. And I don't break promises! Toddles!**


	3. Chapter 2: New fond ability

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tail contents, just want to make an awesome story with characters I created. Side note: this chapter has some sensitive material at the end of those who have been through that. I don't know what that feels like, but I have seen my mom struggle through one and I hope I don't have to go through that._**

* * *

Chapter 2: New fond ability

Serenity walked along a river bank with Nashi, going to their "secret spot" whenever their parents were on a mission.

"Let's go over what you just told me one more time," Nashi stated , "when you use your dragon fire iron fist, a bright light forms around it as well?"

"Yeah!" proclaimed the six year old Serenity, "Every time! And, and then it explodes! Knocking on me on my butt and putting out the flames!" Nashi was having a hard time believing her baby sister but then again Nashi also knew celestial magic. So maybe Serenity did learn a new magic other than dragon slayer magic. They eventually reached a treehouse that is in the middle of a clearing and had a wall surrounding it. They walked past that and behind it was a lake where the river led to. Trees surrounded the whole area with the exception of the shores of the lake.

"Alright, show me or else it didn't happen." Nashi stopped in the area where they trained without their parent's knowledge, or so they thought.

Serenity breathed out slowly, concentrating her magic to her fists like she was taught. She got into her stance and punched towards a tree. "Fire dragon iron fist!" She quietly yelled. Nashi giggled but as soon as Serenity hit the tree, a bright light formed around her fists. As if the tree were made of rubber, she fell back down on her ass, the fire being snuffed out as well.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Nashi ran over to her and helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Serenity stood up with Nashi's help and rubbed at where she fell.

"We should tell dad, or at least mom."

"No! Not dad!"

"Why not dad?"  
"Because…Because…" Serenity looked away embarrassed, "I don't produce a lot of flames like he does and….I feel embarrassed whenever I shout my attacks' name." Nashi laughed so hard that she held her stomach and fell on her back, rolling around laughing and forming tears in the corners of her eyes. Serenity got red in the face. "It's not funny!"

"Oh my god! That's too cute!" Nashi wiped away the tears, calming down from her laughing fit.

"It's true though!"

"Okay, okay. How about I summon one of my spirits? They can always look into it and not tell mom either?"

"No…it's okay. I need to learn on my own…I just wanted to tell someone about it." Nashi empathized with Serenity. When she was Serenity's age, she felt the same about learning her dad's magic, but she eventually got over it and so will Serenity. Serenity got into her stance and tried again, trying harder each time she was thrown back down from the overload of magical energy. Nashi sat up finally and watched Serenity train. She smiled, _She really is good at it, just needs more confidence._

Nashi heard something from the behind one of the trees and looked over. "Killian? What are you doing out here? I thought you were playing at the guild hall?"

"I got bored. I wanted to be with you guys" Killian walked over and sat next to his older sister.

"Fine, but don't wonder off without telling me first, 'kay? Or else mom will have my head on a platter." She warned her four year old brother.

"When are mommy and daddy coming home?"  
"They said they'll be home before our bedtime but if not, they will communicate through the communication lacrima."

"Oh..." Killian sadly pouted. Nashi put her arm around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"Don't worry. This one isn't dangerous. They just had to deliver something. That's all."

"Okay…if you say so…"Nashi drew small circles with her fingers on the small of Killian's back and he soon passed out into her lap. She played with his dirty blonde hair and smiled.

"Ugh! Stop going out!" Serenity groaned, fire spewing out from her mouth, along with streams of bright white light and star shapes. The tree she was training on wasn't there after the fire went away. The only thing left was a smoldering stump.

"Holy crap" Nashi whispered under her breathe. _Even my flame breathe isn't that potent._ Serenity stood up from being knocked down from the sudden outburst, a little in shock.

"Did I do that?" She didn't know she could do that.

"You definitely have to dad now"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Tell me what?" Natsu walked out from one of the trees and stood next to Serenity.

"Serenity used fire dragon flame breath, only I think it was more the roar than like my breath, and made that tree disappear!"

"Whoa! Really? Atta girl Serenity!"

"But she also had a different type of my magic mixed in it!" Nashi explained everything to their father because she was deeply concerned for her sister and didn't want her to get hurt while learning this new magic.

"Huh? A white light forms around it with stars?" Natsu raised an eye brow and looked at Serenity. Serenity glared hard towards her sister, betrayal behind her eyes and looked at her dad.

"Yeah, whenever I try to use my dragon slayer magic, a bright white light and star shapes forms with it too, but then it gets snuffed out and too much for me to handle so I fall on my butt." Serenity quietly said.

"Oh yeah? Show me" Natsu asked curiously. Serenity sighed and raised her fists, igniting flames around them. At first, nothing happened, the flames just flickered around her fist, engulfing her hands, but then the bright white light swirled around, shimmering brightly like stars, and then stars also swirled around it. Natsu seemed unmoved, as if he already knew this about his daughter and was already looking into this with Lucy but tried to pull off a convincing look like he was thinking about it long and hard.

"I think we should talk to Jellal about this. He might know a thing or two concerning this type of magic. It looks similar to his heavenly magic." Natsu suggested. He looked at both of the girls, they looked convinced that talking to Jellal was a good idea. He mentally gave himself a high five for being able to pull that act off and continued talking. "When did this start happening?" Serenity looked at Nashi slightly and looked down at her feet, twisting her left toe on the ground.

"When I was trying to learn Celestial Magic….like mommy and Nashi do but nothing came out. So I was up beating up a tree and suddenly 'Whoosh!" Serenity threw her hands up to imitate the explosion and then right on que, the bright white light flared up around her wrists and snuffed out the flames, then exploding and knocking Serenity on her ass. Natsu laughed and went to Serenity to help her up.

"Aw, you trying to be like your sister? She is pretty awesome, huh?" Natsu smiled, and Serenity looked away embarrassed. "Hey, don't worry so much. Mommy and I will help you through this, so you don't keep falling on your ass." Natsu laughed and Serenity stuck her tongue out at him. Nashi giggled and got up, holding Killian to her chest loosely and walked over to her dad. Serenity looked down and nodded.

"Okay daddy…" Natsu took Killian from Nashi and held his hand out to Serenity for her to hold his hand and she took it. They all walked home in silence. Awkward silence when suddenly a question popped into Nashi's head.

"How did you find us dad?" Natsu kept walking, biting the inside of his cheek. _Shit, she's too smart for her own good._ He laughed awkwardly.

"You guys all smelled so bad that I could smell you from the guild hall where I looked first. Plus, I use to train here as well. Why do you think I put the wall there around the tree house? Too hide this awesome spot!" He grinned and Nashi looked at him suspiciously, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, haha right duh." Nashi said sheepishly. Natsu let a heavy sigh and chuckled a little. They eventually got to their house and Natsu opened the door.

"Where's mom?" Serenity said looking around the house when she stepped in.

"She had to stay behind. Finish up some work" Natsu casually said, walking to Killian's room to lay him down.

"What's for dinner" Nashi asked going to the fridge and opening the door.

"Hmm…well we can't really go out since your brother is asleep. I can always just head over to the guild hall myself. Do you guys want something from the guild hall?"

"Yeah!" Serenity and Nashi cheered in unison. Natsu ruffled their hair and turned to leave.

"Be back in a bit then!"

"I'm glad he didn't ask us to go with" Nashi let a sigh of relief.

"Why?" Serenity wondered.

"Because Atreyu's there and he always wants to fight with me. I hate being wet from his stupid ice make magic."

"You liiiike him!" Serenity teased Nashi, giggling.

"I do not! He has gross cooties and is a stripper like his royal ice princess dad."

"You sound like dad!"

"It's his fault anyway! Always picking fights with anyone and everyone." Nashi started to grumble to herself. They sat there for a while in the silence, and then Serenity cleared her throat.

"Axel does the same to me too…Only his magic hurts a little more. Stupid Iron Dragon Slayer magic," They giggled together and their dad walked through the door, holding bags of yummy smelling food.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked, already hearing most of the conversation but wanted in on the conversation anyway.

"Geez dad, did you call ahead or something?" Nashi teased her dad, ignoring his question only wanting to keep it between herself and her sister.

"Huh? Nah. Mira already knew that I was coming. I guess Lucy told her that she wasn't home or something." Natsu shrugged and put the food down on the table. The girls giggled again and sat down at the table, Natsu sitting at the head of the table.

"How was your mission anyway dad?" Nashi asked while scooping food onto her plate.

"Boring-nauseating-and then boring again." Natsu said between chewing his food, all of it gone by the end of the sentence. He scooped seconds onto his plate.

"Haha! You had to take the train!" Serenity laughed, teasing her dad.

"Hey! Motion sickness probably runs in the family!"

"Nashi doesn't have it."

"Yet"

"I don't want to throw up when I go on adventures." Nashi gulped.

"You won't. Dad will be all alone in that department" Serenity joked. Finishing her food.

"You wanna go?" Natsu stood up, grinning ear to ear. Serenity stood up as well.

"Bring it old man!"

"Hey! Mom will kill you both if you messed up her house." Nashi warned them both and they looked down sadly.

"Fine." Natsu evilly grinned. "Let's take this outside."

"You're on!" Serenity raced outside, Natsu following closely behind. The instant they were outside, their fight started. As much as a fight as more like Natsu tickling his small daughter and her not being able to escape. Nashi could hear Serenity yelling uncle multiple times and gained a grin.

"Wait for me!" Nashi got up and ran outside to help younger sister take down their overzealous dad.

"Hey! Not fair!" Natsu laughed as they tackled him down and started tickling him back. Night finally started touching over the mountain and the trio went inside.

"Alright, time for bed you two." Natsu stretched his back and elbows, allowing for them make a nice satisfying pop. "Ah, that hits the spot"

"Aw!" They both said in unison.

"But…but daddy? I want to wait for mommy" Nashi pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes, and pouting her lip out.

"Please?" Serenity joined in with her sister.

"No, that won't work" Natsu looked away, biting his lip and closing his eyes, "Only worked when you guys were younger. Not working now." They both looked down sadly and trudged to their shared room.

"Okay…" Nashi whined. They changed into their p.j,'s, Nashi climbed into the top bunk bed and Serenity rolled into her bottom bunk bed.

"Daddy? Can you tell us a story please?" Serenity asked, climbing under the blanket.

"Yeah! The one with the princess and the dragon!" Nashi encouraged.

"Alright, alright" Natsu said, walking into the room and turned off the light, letting their night light show. "Once there was a princess who was very sad being trapped in her castle with nothing to do but read books. One day though, she ran away, unable to stand it any longer. On her trek to find a new adventure, she met a very large" Natsu acted out a large and big dragon with is arms. "and very scary dragon, or so she thought" He put down his arms and the girls giggled. "Turned out the dragon was actual kind and gentle. They soon become best friends and went on adventures together. They never lost sight of each." He looked over at them and they were fast asleep. He smiled and gave them both kisses on their foreheads.

"Well, what happened next?" said a voice from the doorway to the girl's room. Natsu smirked, recognizing the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries.

"The dragon fell in love with princess and wanted to be with her till the end and beyond. The princess also felt the same and so they found a castle to live in but a knight in shining armor wouldn't let that happen. Unfortunately for the knight, he got roasted. The end." He walked over to Lucy and put his hands on her hips. "When did you get in?"

"You tell the story a little different at the end than I do and just a few moments ago" Lucy giggled. "I brought Jellal with me. He is waiting outside for us." Lucy gave Natsu a quick kiss on his lips and walked away from the dragon slayer, causing him to growl a little.

"Tease" he mumbled under his breath and walked out with her. Jellal was sitting on the bench on their porch and stood up when he saw the couple walk out.

"Were you able to find anything on Serenity's magic?" Lucy asked quietly.

"No. It is very similar to mine sure but I don't control stars in my hand, only from the heavens, hence my magic's name. Have you contacted your spirits about it?"

"I did when I first saw it. It reminded me of Loke's regulus impact but he's never really seen a human being able to wield magic similar to his."

"When she was showing Nashi, she kept getting power surges, as if too much magic power was flowing through her. Maybe this magic comes from her original parents? Blood magic?" Natsu put in.

"Maybe, I mean, no one has even come searching for her. We don't know much about her parents so that is possible." Lucy thought about this.

"I wish I could be of more help but Erza is expecting me back soon. We have to prepare our home to adopt a child tomorrow." Jellal interjected, pain flashing across his eyes when he said adopt. Lucy could only empathize with him, losing a child to miscarriage is heartbreaking enough but then learning that Erza could no longer even have children after having too many miscarriages was a pain no mother should bear.

"It's okay; I'll talk to Loke and have him train Serenity since it is closer to his magic. We'll see you later." Lucy waved to Jellal as he left and disappeared into the darkness. Lucy turned to Natsu as he was watching Jellal leave. "Power surge?"

"Yep, probably from combing both Dragon slayer magic and whatever magic she uses. In fact, she got so upset while showing Nashi her magic and trying to figure out why it kept snuffing out, she was able to a pretty big roar. Incinerating a tree and knocking her pretty hard onto her ass."

"Wow. Well, she is a pretty determined kid, must get it from hanging around you so much. Nashi is the same way and she looks up to Nashi as well."

"And she looks up to you too. She gets stubborn just like you."

"Might as well be our biological child." Lucy chuckled.

"In any case, I am proud of her. I didn't even do that big of a roar back then." Natsu proudly smiled.

"let's head inside. And maybe I can make you something else besides proud" Lucy seductively stated. Natsu smirked evilly and chased after Lucy as she giggled and ran inside from the growling dragon slayer.

* * *

 **Alright! Sorry I posted so late! I have been slammed with writing chapters in my notebook, holding back on my awesome plot twist, working the night shifts at work and taking care of my sick son. =( but don't worry! he is feeling better! Sorry about last chapter. I was just so excited that I got it down that didn't actually read it thoroughly enough. This one I re-read multiple times and hopefully it turned out okay to you guys. Also, yay! I'm glad that everyone who has reviewed it so far actually likes it! I have like 6 other chapters to type up so this really motivates me! I hope everyone has a great weekend. Side note: The next couple of chapters will skip every two years just so the story isn't super slow. The reason for this is to show important events, by important I mean like imperative to the story line. Other events happened between those years but they weren't super important. Anyways, toddles!**


	4. Chapter 3: Rivals

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail. Slight sensitive material. Also, commissioned picture from a friend of mine! Like it? See more of her work on Webtoons. PM me if you want the title of her comic.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Rivals

Serenity was walking towards the guild hall alone after some hard training with Loke and Natsu and felt sore all over. She wanted to be alone for a bit and they had to do other things anyway and left their session early. She rubbed her forearms and felt a few bruises as she did and groaned. _Great,_ she thought to herself, _Might need to bandaged that one up._

She looked down at it and sure enough it was bleeding, again. _Man, I thought I didn't hit Loke's stupid training dummy so hard! Damn it…_ She walked into the guild hall, but everything was quiet and dark.

"Hello?" Serenity curiously yelled, walking cautiously into the guild hall. There was no sound at first, and then she heard soft pads on the ground. She turned towards it and the light was suddenly was blinding her eyes.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled in unison that was at the guild hall at the moment, popping up from all over like whack-a-moles. They all had party hats on and noise markers in their mouths, blowing into them to make them seem louder. Serenity jumped back a little, but smiled.

"Happy birthday Serenity!" Lucy ran over and hugged her daughter.

"Aw, thank you guys! To be honest, I forgot today was my birthday, with all the training going on," She sheepishly smiled. Ignoring her throbbing arm for now; besides it wasn't hurting her that much anyway. She can wait on it.

"No way could we forget when Natsu and Lucy first brought you in!" Levy cheered as she walked over with a party hat and put it on Serenity's head.

"I just can't believe it's been eight years! I remember when I first saw you and thought you were so peaceful" Lucy gently said, and then looked towards Natsu, who was walking towards them. "But then you followed your dad around ever since you could walk and became loud and obnoxious" Lucy teased.

"Hey!" Serenity defended, but Lucy wasn't wrong. Natsu always found a way to steal Serenity and Nashi without Lucy knowing and took them into town, or into the guild, to show them off. Then when Serenity was watching Nashi train with Natsu she wanted to learn Dragon Slayer magic too. Then there is recently where she has been going on easy missions.

"And now since you are old enough, you can officially join Fairy tail and finally get your guild mark." Mira cheerfully said.

"That's right! But first, why don't you enjoy yourself, and have some cake. I made it with Wendy's help just for you." Erza interjected, smiling and holding a plate towards Serenity. Serenity took it and thanked Erza. Erza went to help Wendy pass out the cake and Serenity went to go and sit down. _Oh my god this smells amazing._ Serenity thought. Then she heard a tck'd and sighed angrily, knowing all too well who was there.

"Listen Axel, I'm not in the mood. Go bother someone else." Serenity tried to say calmly. It seemed more monotone though.

Axel pulled away from the pillar he was leaning against near Serenity's table she sat down at. "I wasn't going too. Besides, fighting you on your birthday would just be pitiful, seeing as I would just win." The blue hair wizard retorted. His arms crossed in front of his chest and he held a smug on his face that Serenity just wanted to wipe away with one single punch. Axel knew this too. He loved riling her up; it was too easy, seeing as she took on her father's personality plus her mothers. _Twice the fun_ he thought. Serenity looked up to glare at him. He was wearing similar clothing style like Gajeel, his father, but had the color scheme of his mother. Levy. His hair styled short but had the spiking-ness of his father.

"Can't you just pick on someone else? I'm starting to think you actually like me. I mean, come on! I thought we were 'Rivals' but the way you act, you seem to just enjoy talking to me. No fights or anything." Serenity teased, going back to her food.

"We are, but like I said, it's your birthday and that would just be sad. Beating you up on your own birthday; I never said that I wasn't going to tease you. You get so riled up!" Axel laughed and Serenity gritted her teeth. _God damn it! Calm down, relax. Like he just said; he is just going to tease you. You can handle that._ Serenity thought, having a mix of emotions cross her face and Axel seemed to notice and smirked. _One more tease and that should do the trick._ Axel thought evilly. "Oh well, guess I'll just tease Ronan then. He's always looking for a fight with me and, unlike you, can actually hold his own, funky eyes." Serenity stood suddenly, glaring at him, her eyes glinting with a hint of angry and power. _There we go. Perfect._ Axel thought as he started to unfold his arms.

But before she could do her attack, Natsu sat down in front of her. Axel glared at the pink haired man, tck's and walked away. "Maybe tomorrow bipolar; when it's not your birthday." Axel waved, heading towards where his family was and getting cake. Serenity let out a long heated sigh and sat down. She hated whenever he called her that. She hated her eyes; she wished she had eyes like her mothers or even her fathers. But no, she couldn't have those eyes, because she wasn't related to them. So she was stuck with them.

"Stupid Axel, I'm gonna kick his ass so hard tomorrow!" Serenity quietly fumed.

"Actually, I came over to ask you something," Natsu chimed, knowing his daughters personality all too well. Not like he raised her or anything; took her on almost every mission he's been since they've had her. No, no, no, of course he didn't know her at all. Whatever, she's not like him at well. Oh who is he kidding; she was more like him than Nashi was. "I wanted to see if you wanted to with me somewhere. It's for a mission."

"Where is it at?"

"That's a secret." Natsu evilly smiled.

"That's creepy...wait, is it because it's my birthday?"

"I guess you'll just have to come with me tomorrow to find out." Natsu chortled.

"Okay. I'll go with you then." Serenity smiled cheerfully, getting out of her angry mood easily. Natsu grinned, knowing what Axel's intentions were, whether Axel knew what they were or not, Natsu did. Those two were going to become a great team when they grew up, just like he and Gray did; fighting still no less but a great team none the less.

"Great! Now, enjoy the party and don't worry so much about Axel. He's just being a boy."

"I know. I just…" she looked down at her feet, holding back tears as her emotions starting to swell up in her again; less angry and more depression now. "I just…ugh! I wish I could punch his lights out!" Serenity wasn't going to cry, not in front of her dad. She would rather feel angry than depressed. Natsu laughed, not really seeing her mix of emotions crossing her face, as she was looking down and then reached to pat her on the shoulder. Serenity looked up at Natsu and he had a more serious face once his laughter died down.

"Hey Serenity?"  
"Yeah dad?"  
"Your eyes are amazing. Not 'Funky' looking. The moment you opened your eyes at me, I knew for a fact you were special and I wanted to raise you with Lucy to see just how special you could be. And Nashi had been asking us for another sibling for a couple of weeks and you were just perfect." Natsu showed off his canines, eyes closed and doing his goofy smile that made Serenity always feel happy, and so she smiled a similar smile.

"Thanks daddy, you're the best." Natsu stood up, moving his hand from her shoulder to her head and ruffled her hair.

"I know I am. And he's just jealous because he doesn't have awesome eyes like yours. To be honest, I am too."

"Lair"

"I am being truthful." He gave a thumb's up to her before walking away. Serenity sighed to herself, looking around the guild, watching everyone have a great time laughing and playing games. Occasionally coming over to her and wishing her a happy birthday. She felt so loved and wondered how in the world she was lucky enough to be dropped off at the door steps of these amazing people. Nashi finally came by, with a present in her hand.

"Hey! I want you to open my present first. You're gonna love it!" Nashi happily said. Serenity took it and opened it up and smiled hugely.

"Oh my god, you didn't?" Serenity pulled out a black one armed jacket, trimmed with gold on the edges of the jacket. She started to get all giddy, filled with happy memories of the time she and Nashi decided to raid their parents closest and try on their clothes.

"Oh I did. Remember when we were rummaging through our parents closest and just before we were caught you saw that and loved it? I asked mom if you could have it and she said yes. Dad still doesn't know." Nashi giggled mischievously and looked towards Natsu; who seemed to be occupied with a heated conversation with his royal ice princess. Serenity hugged the jacket tightly to her chest. She had given Nashi a similar gift only it was the vest, with the sleeves cut off. They loved their mom's clothing as well but none of them fit them around their chest, not yet at least.

"I love it! Thank you Na-Na!" Serenity stood and hugged her sister as much as she could with there being a table in between them and Nashi sitting down. Nashi smiled, patting Serenity's back.

"I did modify it a little though. Turn it around." Serenity turned it around and on the back was a large orange threaded fairy tail guild symbol, and at the bottom in cursive was her nickname; Sweets. Serenity gasped excitedly and gently touched it, awed by how much work Nashi put into the jacket.

"Wow! You did that?"

"With moms help, thought I would return the favor." Serenity squealed and put it on. It was baggy of course but she still loved it. She hugged herself and smiled huge closing her eyes. She took a deep breath in and could smell musty campfire scent, knowing the smell very well.

"Yep, just how I thought it would feel and smell"

"Where did you get that?" Killian came over. He was walking with a small present box and sat down next to the two girls, looking at Serenity with curiosity.

"Nashi got it for me, like it?" Serenity did a slight twirl in her new jacket, the bottom part of the jacket touching the ground barely with the twirl and then finally settling after she stopped spinning.

"Isn't that dad's?" The six year old asked, smiling at his silly sister.

"Not anymore. Mom said Dad doesn't wear it as much as he used to." Nashi said bluntly.

"Oh, I won't tell then." Killian teased, knowing that their dad would notice sooner or later. Not like he would be mad or anything, just would tease them about how they want to be like him when they grow up although they deny it every time he says that. He pushed his present across the table to Serenity. She sat down and started to open it. In it were bracelets and bangles.

"Wow! How did you get your hands on these?" Serenity looked at them, and pulled them out to show Nashi. They bracelets were a metal she had never seen before and the bangles each had one gem in them that seemed rare as well.

"With dads help; I choose the metal from a place that dad showed me a while ago. He got it hot enough to bend and helped me engrave them. The gems were near where I found the metal." Killian carefully said. "He kept getting frustrated since he doesn't normally deal with metal, like Gajeel does. But he was out so we eventually figured it out." Serenity started putting them on, she stood up again and gave Killian a similar hug that she gave Nashi moments ago.

"I love them. They are amazing. I'll thank dad later as well. You guys are the best siblings a girl could have." This time Nashi and Killian stood up and returned Serenity's hug. They all laughed and soon everyone started coming over with their own presents to give her. She opened each on and thanked the person who gave it to her. Eventually Natsu saw what Serenity was wearing and teased both girls for trying to be like him; like Killian thought would happen. Lucy chuckled as the three started to wrestle, the girls over taking Natsu, though Lucy knew that Natsu was letting them. He has a soft spot for his two little girls and little boy, and then she saw Makorav walk to the group, slowly. Age was always with him but it seemed like it more as each passing day grew. He was just too stubborn to realize it.

Serenity looked over after being head locked and getting nuggyed. She struggled to push Natsu away and stood up quickly. She took the gift and thanked gramps. He waved and walked away slowly, not saying much because his voice was starting to give recently. Serenity opened it up and, of course, was pictures of gramps' adventures for her album she collected as he went on them around the world. She loved his pictures and couldn't wait for the day when she could do some adventures by herself.

The party ended two hours later and most of everyone went home. Only Serenity and Mira really stayed behind. Serenity was putting away her final gifts and looked at around.

"Do you need any help Mira?" Mira smiled, pleased that Serenity had some manners to ask if she needed any help, even on her own birthday.

"No, no. You go home and enjoy your gifts. If I need help, I'll ask my grumpy children or Laxus." She waved to Serenity as she left and did some final cleaning.

Serenity walked by herself to her house, hauling a huge loaded bag. She perked up when she heard a noise then grew slightly annoyed as she recognize the familiar scent.

"What do you want now Axel." She deadpanned.

"Here." He walked over and gave her necklace, "This doesn't mean I don't want to fight you anymore. I'm still your rival" He smirked. The necklace was plain but made out of some blue metal. No pendants were on it and Serenity actually liked it. But she didn't want to admit that to Axel.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to keep it somewhere safe." She stuffed it into her pocket and continued to walk. Axel followed behind her. "You don't have to follow me. I know my way home." Axel looked uncomfortable at the thought but she knew that wasn't the reason he was following her.

"I wanted to say…" He sighed, "I'm sorry. You don't have funky eyes. They are actually pretty cool. You shouldn't feel like your eyes are funky because I make fun of you for having them." Axel said slowly. He was looking down at his feet, hands in his pockets.

"It's…" Serenity took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth, "It's not okay but I accept your apology." She turned to face him, his red eyes already staring at her. "But this doesn't mean I'm not your rival anymore." She smirked at him, repeating what he had said moments ago. Axel smirked back and took off, waving her goodbye. She turned around as well and started walking again.. She finally got home and everyone there was waiting for her.

"Geez, took you long enough. What were you doing? Kissing your boyfriend?" Natsu teased and he went over to her and helped her bring the presents in.

"Gee, I would have been faster if you guys hadn't left me." She scolded everyone aiming mostly towards Natsu and Nashi. Killian wasn't there, meaning he was in bed and Lucy shrugged; that meaning she was taking care of Killian.

"Hey! We were looking for the right colors for your guild mark." Lucy walked over, chuckling to herself.

"Yeah and you are going to love it." Nashi quipped. Lucy pulled out the guild mark stamp that used on Nashi when she was eight.

"Where do you want it?" Lucy asked. Serenity had thought about this moment for a while now and had finally thought of the perfect spot. Pulling her new jacket off and sliding her shirt off of her left shoulder, and pointed to the middle of her shoulder blade.

"Right there" Lucy smiled and placed the stamp there. It glowed for a bit and finally it stopped. Nashi brought over a hand mirror and showed Serenity. It revealed to be half blue and half green. She smiled, her family really did know her and what she liked and she loved that about them. They are they absolute best.

* * *

 **I am so sorry guys! I know I said I would post every Thursday but I suddenly got very unmotivated to continue my story and then I got busy playing a video game called _Ark_ and helping my friends and husband raise dinosaurs and ugh! Work! Oh my freaking work! Sometimes I really hate people and then there are time that I don't mind them. Anyways, I know that the chapters aren't having fun actions or much sensitive material that I put in the disclaimer but I am going to confess something. Serenity is based off of me. Oh! The horror! How dare I?! But listen, I made her be like I wish I was. This chapter was mostly is about when I was teased about my eyes. Yes, I do have two colored eyes and I was teased a lot for them. Mostly about my lazy eye but also because I was different. As I grew up though, everyone started to actually think I was cool for having two different colored eyes and soon I started to love them. Anyway, please leave a review or PM if you want to give me a suggestion for a chapter that you thought of! Don't worry, there is a plot and I really can't wait for it but I need more chapters!I don't want to move too quickly. Also also, what do you think of my cover picture?! I thought of the pose and then I had my best friend draw it up! She is amazing. Anyway, Toodles! **


	5. Chapter 4: Departure

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail,**_ ** _obviously._**

* * *

Chapter 4: Departure

 _Falling. I could feel the wind rushing against my skin.  
Warmth, leaving my body as I look at the descending  
sky, blackness closing around me. Am I dead?  
Is that what heaven feels like? No, this must be hell. _

_Today is the day_ Serenity thought to herself. _I am going to take a mission and I am going to do it by myself. No dad, or mom or sister to help me. I am doing it myself. I need to show them I am capable of doing it by myself._ She walked up to the mission board and looked around for missions that weren't super easy but obviously not really hard for a person doing this by themselves. Nashi walked over and watched as Serenity scanned the mission board.

"You can always tag along with James, Atreyu, Abigail and I?" Nashi suggested, knowing that her sister has been wanting to do a mission without their dad or mom.

"No, you guys always do everything and I feel like a fifth wheel. Besides, I wouldn't want to cramp your style around Atreyu." The twelve smirked mischievously at the last part of her statement and made Nashi blush.

"Shut up. It's not like that."

"Yet."

"Okay, okay. Suit yourself, wouldn't want you to come anyway." Nashi started to walk away but then stopped; she turned her head to look over her shoulder at Serenity. "Hey, make sure to take Killian with you. He has been moping still, he needs to get out."

Serenity groaned, but it was a fake groan. She mostly did it because she wanted to annoy Nashi but she knew that Killian should get out. Especially because of happened a couple months ago. "Ugh, fine." She moved her head down, her crazy orange hair falling off of her shoulders, to show she was disappointed but in reality she had to play out the groan. Nashi smiled and walked away, making a joke at her sister but Serenity ignored it. She was actually thinking of asking Killian anyway before Nashi asked but she wasn't sure he'd go for it. But since Nashi wanted her to take him, she had to. No if's and's or but's about it. She grabbed the mission she was looking at from the board without looking up and walked over to Lisanna at the bar. She slapped the paper down and looked up, smirking at the bar maid. "I am taking this mission and Killian is going with me."

Lisanna smiled, leaned down to pull out the heavy mission log book and quickly scribbled the mission down and who was going on it. "Alright, I'll inform them that you are on your way." Lisanna cheerfully said tilting her head.

Serenity turned around and waved bye to Lisanna and left the guild hall to get her brother. She kicked a few pebbles around before reaching the house that was on the outskirts of town and then walked inside. She saw Killian was getting ready to go somewhere. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I was going to the guild hall to get something to eat since mom, dad and happy are on a mission and I don't know how to cook really." Killian shrugged his shoulders, finally standing up. He was a little surprised Serenity was home so soon.

"Well, pack your bags instead. We are going on a mission." Serenity mischievously smirked, going to her room.

"Really? You want me to come with?" Killian seemed a bit nervous as he followed Serenity, pulling his white vest on.

"Of course silly! It's just going to be us two. No big sister, no parental units. Just us" She turned and gave him a wink. Killian smiled a little and nodded his head rushed off to his room, whooping with excited still. Serenity chuckled and finished packing her bag. She walked outside to wait for her brother. "Hurry up or else I'm leaving without you!" She teased. She looked at her hands, snapping her fingers and having a fire with a white light swirl around it, appearing on her fingertip when she snapped. She snapped again and it disappeared.

"Okay. I'm ready!" Killian walked out wearing his blue shirt underneath his white-gold trimmed vest. He wore jean shorts that came to his knees and black sandals. Killian looked at Serenity with a smile as he saw her wear the bracelets and red bangles on her right arm. She turned and he looked at the orange symbol on the back of her one armed jacket that now fitted her better now that she was older. She never went anywhere without it. She also wore white jean short shorts and black boots that use to belong to their mom.

"Let's head out then." They walked towards the direction of the town the mission was at. Lucky for them, mostly Serenity, it wasn't too far away, because unfortunately for Serenity and Nashi they got the motion sickness their dad has. They both blame him and learning his magic. It had to be the magic or how else could you explain why Serenity got it? Serenity enjoyed walking anyway; gave her the chance to enjoy looking at the scenery.

"Will we have to fight?" Killian nervously asked breaking the silence as they walked.

"I hope not, though I wouldn't mind it." She looked over her shoulder at her more nervous brother and stopped walking, turning to face him. He was looking down and didn't notice her stop and bumped into her. He looked up at her, anxiety written all over his face. "Hey, don't worry. You shouldn't have to use your magic. If there is a fight, just use your other skills mom and dad have been teaching you." Serenity placed a hand on his shoulder and Killian relaxed a little.

"Okay, I can do that!" Serenity smiled and turned to walk again towards the mission. Eventually, after the sun started descending behind the mountains, they got to the town went to the mayor's house to let her know they had arrived. The mayor acknowledge them and told them there wasn't really anywhere for them to stay tonight but they were more than welcomed to use the library at their disposal. Serenity thanked the mayor and they went to the library, already knowing that she might just fall asleep there or outside in the forest.

"Okay what we are doing is looking up how to dispel a curse. The job post said this town has been cursed by a ravenous panda spirit and it only appears twice a week. Hopefully it appears tomorrow because the paper said it has no pattern. I am also thinking this isn't a curse just because the town seems to be in an "okay" state compared to other curse places." Killian gulped and nodded to Serenity as they walked into the library. They talked to the librarian and he pointed them towards the Jinx, curses, and hex section. They thanked the librarian and walked there, finding a table and put their bags on the chairs and started to do research.

After a couple of hours, Killian fell asleep and Serenity was deep into reading a book about spirits turning ravenous and what caused it. She was so focused that she jumped when someone's hand touched her shoulder. She got a whiff of the air. "What the hell Axel? What are you doing here?" she turned and saw Axel with a mischievous smile on his face. "god dammit I almost lit this place on fire you jerks. Wait, how did you know I was here? Are you following me?

"You'd like that, huh? No, I was passing through here with Renji and noticed your scent. Need any help?" Serenity leaned more out of her chair and noticed Renji, his silver hair falling just before his eye brows, making his blue eyes more noticeable.

Renji waved to Serenity. "Sup."

"Hey. And to answer your question, no. I choose this mission because it seemed easy enough. Especially since the spirit hasn't gone poltergeist yet. All we have to do is find its burial site or where it decomposed, pray to it and give it an offering. Why the town's people haven't done this yet I have no idea." Serenity quietly said smiling to herself. Axel looked over at Renji and they both shrugged.

"Eh, we'll stay." Axel sat himself down in the sit next to Serenity. Renji pulled out the sit next to Killian, spun it around and sat in the backwards chair.

"Just in case you mess up." Renji retorted, earning a glare from Serenity.

"Hey! How could I?" They laughed lightly at Serenity.

"So, why'd you bring your brother?" Axel questioned her, grabbing a book from the pile Serenity made with Killian and putting on his red reading glasses his mother gave him.

"Well, Nashi asked me too but I was going to anyway because he seemed a little…mope-y recently. Especially since he had that accident with his magic he finally learned a couple months ago."

"I forget. What is his magic again?" Renji was picking at his teeth.

"Blood magic." Serenity bluntly said.

"Whoa," Renji stopped picking at his teeth and leaned forward. "Isn't that forbidden magic or something?"

"Yes, but he didn't learn it from any dark guilds or dark magic books. He came up with it on his own when he was trying to help a bird heal. When he used it, it healed the bird right up and he felt extremely happy that he finally got a magical ability. Then, he wanted to show off to Mika after she got a tiny cut but instead of her healing her, he was able to control her. The pain that was on her face and fear he felt rushing though her blood made him never want to use it again."

"That's right. I remember now, he didn't come to the guild hall for a month, right?" Serenity nodded and looked at her innocent brother sleep peacefully.

"Now he only does hand to hand combat that he learns from our mom and dad."

"He can heal too, has he learned to be able to control just that?"

"He has been practicing but he is just so fearful of hurting someone again. I mean, he can heal wound that are near death, remove poisons and speed up the process of broken bones healing up but barely that." Renji nodded and also looked at the ten year old.

"Found something" Axel pipped in. Closing the book he had grabbed. "I think the reason the towns people haven't done anything about the grave is because it was disturbed. Like when an ancient burial site is disturbed and then those ancient spirits haunt that area? I believe that because they disturbed the spirits grave site with something, the creature is angry that he is being ignored and forgotten. He might be the protector of this town."

"Uh, you mean like placed a building on it?" Renji was confused but Axel nodded his head.

"Let get some rest and tomorrow we'll look into where that place is at." Axel got up, along with Renji and they started walking out. Serenity got up and walked over to Killian, grabbed their bags and picked up Killian. She put his arm around her shoulders and started walking out with him half walking with her.

They eventually got to the forest and started setting up camp. Serenity laid Killian down and he instantly started falling asleep and she too helped set up camp. The boys gathered some wood and she lit it. They sat around the camp fire; an eerie silence fell over the group.

"I'm leaving" Axel finally said, breaking the silence. Both Renji and Serenity looked at him, confusion crossing their face. Axel could see that. "Not now but once we get home, my dad is taking me to further my training. Plus, the mission he took is a long one. My mom is staying behind because the twins aren't ready for that type of mission." Silence fell on the group once again. Serenity looked at her hands, unsure how to feel.

"Let's not think about it then right now, 'kay?" she finally stated. Renji looked at her; she was smiling and starring at Axel. He looked up at Serenity; the fire illuminated her eyes, showing that glint that he loved. _There's that glint. It's better to see it with more happiness then anger. I like it more. It has more…passion. Huh, maybe she doesn't realize…._ He shook his head. Even though everyone was sad, she knew how to make the mood not feel so dearie.

"I agree. Let's focus on our mission and worry about that later." They all nodded and laid down to finally go to sleep.

* * *

After a long day of dealing with the panda spirit and learning that the mayor was stupid and didn't listen to her elders, the group was walking home back to fairy tail.

"Sometimes I hate when people think they are all high and mighty and just ignore customs like that. God, she was an idiot!" Serenity complained to the group. They all laughed and talked about how epic it was to have the spirit follow them back to the site where Serenity destroyed the stupid building that was on it and allowed the spirt to peacefully calm down. "Let's just hope that they don't do that again."

"Yeah! Hey, I think we made a great team!" Killian cheered.

Axel stacked his hands behind his head and looked at the sky. "Yeah, we sure did kid. Maybe when I get back from the mission I go on with my dad we can continue doing that."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Killian seemed a little sad. He has always looked up to Axel and thought of him as a role model.

"Yep. My dad is taking me on a long mission and taking me somewhere I can better learn his dragon slayer magic. He is kind of cryptic like that I guess." Axel smiled and ruffled Killian's hair. Renji slapped an arm around Axel shoulders.

"That sounds great! Best team ever!" Renji cheered.

"We should add at least one more person. Like another girl? I don't want to be in a group full of guys" Serenity complained.

"Oh you love it and you know it. Two hot guys and your little brother; don't tell me you don't find that sexy." Renji teased. Serenity blushed.

"Ew! Renji you pervert!" Serenity punched Renji in the arm and he laughed. "I'm gonna kill you!" She started chasing after Renji as he laughed.

"Huh, best team consisting of two best friends, rivals and siblings, seems legit." Axel said, laughing as Serenity knocked Renji down using her magic. Renji got up, laughing and Serenity joined in afterwards and soon the whole group was laughing as they walked to the guild hall.

They reached the guild hall and stopped. Gajeel was waiting at the guild hall doors, his arms folded across his chest, his head tilted down making him appear like he was sleeping. He looked up though when the group stopped and Renji looked at Axel while Axel looked at his dad.

"I guess this is a goodbye." Axel sorrowfully said. He turned around to the face his new found team.

"No, more like a…See you later." Serenity finally said; looking at Axel with her smirk. Axel smirked back and waved to everyone as he turned to walk towards his dad.

"See ya later then!" He ran up to his finally. They talked about something and then left. Renji looked down but then back up.

"No reason to be sad. " He said walking to the guild.

"Yeah, he'll be back before we know it." Killian cheered, following after Renji.

"Yeah, but do we really need him?" Serenity teased and they all laughed walking into the guild hall.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I LIVE! I hope everyone had a great Halloween! Sorry it took awhile to get this one out, I just had a hard time with it and finally decided to cut a lot things out of it. Don't worry, it would of made it feel even more weird than it is now. Just so you guys know, the next chapter will be the present time for them and soon the chapters will have more mature content and future lemon/smut or whatever it is called now a days. Yep, that's right, this is the last chapter of their past! Exciting I know. Anyway, if you have a suggestion for me, PM me! I need to add some fluff and if you seem to have a idea of how their character background is, go for it. Just no kissing, that will come later. That is reserved for another chapter. I know, how dare I? Anyways, until next time!**


	6. Who belongs to who

Hey there everyone! This isn't really a chapter, more of a explanation of some families. So you know who to reference when I mention a kids name.

Natsu & Lucy's Kids:

Nashi Dragneel

Age: 19

Serenity Dragneel

Age: 17

Killian Dragneel

Age: 15

Gajeel and Levy's kids:

Axel Redfox

Age: 18

Jinx Redfox

Age: 12

Rio Redfox

Age: 12 (they are twins.)

Mira and Laxus' kids:

James Dreyar

Age: 21

Abigail Dreyar

Age: 20

Renji Dreyar

Age 16

Juvia and Gray's kids:

Atreyu Strom Fullbuster

Age: 20

Ronan Fullbuster

Age: 16

Mika Ur Fullbuster

Age: 13

And there you go! I haven't really thought of other peoples family members just because the story focus' around these ones but hey, suggestion? PM me! See you guys later!


	7. Chapter 5: Five Years Later

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. Some sexual content**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Five Years Later

Killian walked into the guild, having a smile on his face and seemed excited for the day. That is, until he heard Serenity and Renji fighting; yet again. His shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily. Will those two ever stop fighting? He walked over to Serenity and Renji and put a hand on both of their shoulders. They stopped to look at Killian.

"Listen. I know Axel isn't back but fighting over him isn't going to us any good." Killian calmly said. He dropped his hands down.

"I am not fighting about that idiot!" Serenity snorted, "Renji thought it would be a good idea to have us enter in the Wizards Challenge Series, so he did it without talking to us. Even though we hadn't fully discussed it." She glared at Renji. Renji glared back, folding his arms in front of his chest and looked away.

"God damn, calm down. I talked to the master first, and asked if we could enter. She said we could under a couple of conditions. We need another team member, obviously, and a mentor. I think we are ready, Sweets. I'm shocked you aren't more excited about this. You're always wanting to do something more exciting and pushing our limits, what makes this any different?"

"I would be excited IF we discussed it, you know, as a team? God, this is typical of you! Always the solo never the teammate." Serenity looked as if she wanted to punch him. Killian was about to step in when he heard a deep chuckle come from behind him.

"You two never got along. I'm shocked five years later didn't make you guys become more resentful to each other." A deep, yet recognizable voice said. Killian turned around and his mouth dropped to the floor. Renji turned at the same time as Serenity did and looked shocked. Axel stood there with a cocky smirk, showing his canines, on his face. His arms were folded in front of him, and it seems he had grown, a LOT. He still had short blue spiky hair but now he had piercing, on his bottom lip and both ears. His red eyes were still striking as ever. He was wearing a blue vest, showing how much bulkier he had gotten. He had loose fitting pants though and black boots to complete the outfit he was wearing.

"Axel?" Killian was surprised. Axel has been gone for five years and he thought he'd never come back! "Axel! Holy crap! You're so tall now!" Killian hugged him, as he tck'd but still patted the young wizards head.

"I just got back actually. I could hear those two argue from a mile away. Thought that was my job to make miss anger issues angry, Renji?" Renji laughed and walked over to Axel, hugging him as well.

"Man, I thought you were going to be gone forever! This is perfect timing! Now we have the full team we need to enter in the WCS!" Renji whooped with excitement!

"WCS? Don't we have to be more...", Axel looked at Serenity who was still in shock, "trained? Basically S class rank?" Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes. Didn't miss that. Welcome back Axel." Serenity half hearted smiled then walked past the boys. "Fine, whatever Renji." She turned around, glaring at him again, "I get to choose the mentor though" and with that, she left the guild hall. Axel looked at her, watching her leave, staring a little then shaking his head. _She hasn't changed one bit._ He thought to himself.

"Dude! I can't believe you are back though! This is amazing! You have to tell us what happened on your mission." Renji said as he sat down with Axel and Killian at a table.

"Eh, just the normal thing. My old man took me to where he grew up and learned his dragon slayer magic. Along the way though we met Rogue. He gave me a few tips on his magic, which was... interesting. Metal and shadows are a good combination. I finally got a hold of using the lighting with my dragon slayer magic. It was difficult at first, but I finally figured out how to use it without having to write it out in the air with script magic."

"Wow. I.." Renji laughs, "am so jealous!" He punched Axel in the arm. Axel continued to talk about his adventure with his dad and night finally came along. Axel started walking home when Renji caught up with him.

"What's up man?" Axel asked.

"I needed to talk to you about Serenity." Renji stated. Axel looked a little confused at first but nodded to hear him out. "I know you like her. A lot. But... while you were away... I kind of... saw why you did." Renji looked at Axel as he stopped to look at him.

"Renji, I don-"

"Stop. No amount of words saying you don't like her will change the way I have seen you look at her. Especially before you left. She is...gorgeous, smart, sometimes arrogant but is always wanting to put others before herself. I want to let you know though, I never went for her. It was...oof. It was hard, with you gone and we didn't even know when you were coming back. It would of been easy. But I didn't. I wasn't about to do that to my best friend." Renji looked at Axel's face and saw that he was blushing. He chuckled, "I also never told her. About either of our feelings. Plus... I kind of found someone else I liked."

"Can I talk now?" Axel dead panned. Renji nodded and Axel reached forward and gripped his shirt. "I don't like her. She's my rival." Renji raised an eyebrow , then suddenly morphed, using his take over magic and became Axel.

"Hmm, seems to me you have pretty deep feelings for her" Renji said in Axel's voice. Axel groaned and let him go. He laughed, breaking his concentration and turning back to normal.

"I hate that Lucy let that stupid celestial spirit Gemini teach you how to read the memories of other people when you take over as them." Axel crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away. "you better keep your mouth shut about this or else," Axel held up his arm, it turned into metal and had blue lighting dance across it. Renji only snorted.

"Hey man, I won't tell her. That's your secret to tell." Axel put away his iron arm, it turned to normal. He tck'd and looked away.

"I don't think she'll ever like me. Not with how I've treated her when we were younger"

"You never know until you say something about it. Plus, it's been five years, we've all matured. I'm sure you are different than when we were younger, especially with you being away with training and all." Axel turned to look at Renji. He had a very serious look on his face. Axel then laughed and Renji's serious face broke into a smile.

"When did you become so wise? Ain't I the one suppose to give you advice? You are two years younger than me" it was a rhetorical question but Renji just shrugged in response.

"My mom and dad are very good at giving advice and it rubbed off on me, I guess" Renji looked back towards the guild and back at Axel, who was also looking at the guild.

"I really did miss this place. I missed all the fights, the jokes, the laughter and hanging out with everybody, especially you and Ronan."

"And who did you miss the most?" Renji nudged Axel. He put his hand up to stop Renji.

"Don't push me, or I'm telling her you like her as more than a friend." That shut Renji up and Axel laughed again. "I gotta head home. I'm sure my mom is worried about where I am at. I didn't exactly go home first." He smirked. They waved to each other and walked opposite directions to go home.

* * *

Serenity groggily walked to the guild hall, not getting much sleep because her parents decided that 3 A.M was a great time to have, apparently, loud sex. _God, do they have no self control? We are now all emotionally scarred from that._ She shivered as she thought. That wasn't really the only reason though. No, it was the reoccurring dream she had been having the last couple of weeks. More like a nightmare actually. The dream always started with what seemed like falling in the sky, and then there's a pain in her chest. And then the feeling of being alone and empty...

"Hey there bipolar. What are you doing up this early?" Axel came up from behind her, sweat dripping from his brow and his exposed chest. He was panting from the run he was doing before seeing her. _Ugh, how is he up so early? I hate waking up this early. When did he become a morning person._ "Hey, ya gonna answer my question?" Axel asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She growled angrily and swiped his hand away.

"I'm up this early because this is when Mira and Abigail make the best pancakes. Hot and fresh, plus they'll add blueberries to it, because they like that I come over early." Serenity kept walking, opening the guild hall doors, and to no surprise, she was the first person there. Besides Mira and her two older kids, James and Abigail.

"Good morning Serenity. I see you're in good company." Mira smiled happily while mixing a bowl of pancake mix.

"Morning Mira. Where is Laxus and Renji today? I don't see them?" Serenity took a seat in front of Mira, Axel sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Oh, they went to visit gramps." Mira quickly started to put the mix in the hot pan.

"That old geezer is still alive?" Axel laughed but no one else laughed. "Gee, tough crowd"

"Oh no, it's not that. I guess you never got the message... Two years ago, gramps died..." Serenity bluntly said. Mira continued with the pancakes while James and Abigail looked down still setting things up for the guild.

"Wait, what? Seriously? How?" Axel was astounded. That old man seemed like he was never going to die.

"Old age finally took him." Mira finally interjected. A silence took over the hall. "He died peacefully in his sleep."

"At least it was that." Serenity said. She seemed to have a shadow cover her eyes. Axel could only think that she was thinking about her biological parents. Ever since she learned that she was adopted, she has always wondered about them. She wanted to know why she was dropped off. Are they even alive? It wasn't like she was having a hard time with her family, it was just she wanted to know the truth. Like any other kid dropped off at an orphanage at a young age. Axel wanted to comfort her when he recognized the pain in her eyes and tell her it was okay. Gramps was especially close to her because she was only a baby to have come to the guild in a very long time. He shook his head, looking away. _Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be. Being away made this a lot easier. Fuck..._

"Yes, you're right Serenity. Now, let's turn this sad atmosphere into a happy one. That's what master Makarov would want" Mira smiled and handed the two teenagers plates with pancakes. Serenity smiled and started to happily eat while Axel just sat there starring at his pancakes thinking. _I wonder what else I've missed since I left..._

* * *

 _'No! You're lying!' but I couldn't speak. My voice was gone because I knew it was the truth. A sinister laugh filled my head. "You were created to kill and that is what you will do!"_

Serenity woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up straight and panting. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in her room at the hotel they were in while on a mission. She was all alone and curled her knees to her chest. _What the hell is going on with me?_ She buried her face into her knees, holding back anger and depression. After a bit, she finally got up and headed outside to clear her head. She was only wearing her long t-shirt but didn't really care. No one else would really be awake.

She stepped outside and let the cold air bite at her legs as she started to walk around. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She then felt something touch her shoulder. She growled and grabbed it, feeling like an arm to her. She used all her might as she tried to throw the person over her but the person countered her and instead forced her to the ground. She gasped as the air was knocked out of her. She grabbed for the persons leg and they fell on top of her. Somehow spinning when they fall. So they were face to face with each other. Serenity had closed her eyes after falling to the ground but then smelled something familiar.

"What the hell, hetro?!" a familiar deep voice said. Serenity opened her eyes quickly and saw the red eyes stare angrily at her. They laid there for few seconds then Axel got up.

"Sorry, I thought I was up by myself.." she finally said. Axel held out a hand to help her up and she took it, getting up and fixing her shirt. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Training. My old man made me get up at any time of the day, every day, to be prepared for anything. No matter how much sleep I would've gotten that day." Axel stacked his hands behind his head and looked at Serenity. He was holding back his blushing, every since he landed on her but still couldn't shake the feeling of being on top of her. _God damn hormones._ He cleared his throat, "what about you? I thought you loved sleeping?" she stared at him and then sighed.

"Couldn't sleep but don't worry. I'm heading back now. Sorry if I worried you." She turned to head back to the hotel. Axel stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Hey, if you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you" Axel smiled and this time Serenity actually blushed. He let go of her arm.

"Thanks" was all she could manage to say and walked back into the hotel.

"What the actual fuck was that Axel? Idiot!" Axel groaned to himself and walked back to the hotel aswell to his room that he was sharing with Killian and Renji.

* * *

 _I felt her body, warm as the fire she can produce, tempting to burn me as I caressed her arms. She laid there, half naked, her lips parted and eyes closed. My hand slowly went up to her chest and quickly to her breasts, playing with her already aroused nipples. She moaned at my control over her body. I looked up at her face, her eyes slightly now open but I could see her beautiful two colored eyes._

 _"Axel, stop teasing me..." was all she said before I leaned down to..._

"Axel? Axel! Hey man stop dreaming about Serenity and wake up!" Renji yelled, shaking Axel awake. He groaned and threw a punch at his best friend. He then sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked over at Renji, who was now sitting on his ass, rubbing his check. Renji finally got up. "What the hell man?! I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes".

Axel only growled, finally getting out of bed, "having a bad dream"

"Having a bad dream my ass. I heard you saying her name. Which is unusual for you because I rarely hear you use her full name." Renji then gasped and had the hugest of smirks on his face. "you were dreaming about-" Axel slapped a hand over Renji's mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I'm not going to tell you. Don't worry about it." He let go of his mouth and Renji only smiled.

"No need to tell, I can only guess with how you just reacted." Renji snickered, knowing that in fact Axel was totally thinking about having sex with Serenity.


End file.
